Flores Blancas
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Las flores nos hacen recordar las cosas buenas de la persona cuando estaba viva. savers/dats


Hace unos meses murió mi tía de cáncer, y había muchos adornos de flores en el velorio, por parte de toda la familia y amigos.

Este relato está inspirado en las flores que se les dejan a nuestros seres queridos cuando se van de este mundo y como nos hacen recordar las cosas buenas de su vida. Post: Ladybeelze , si estás por ahí, me he inspiré de tu historia Alphamon y la luna. No he visto la serie de Savers, pero he leído un montón sobre esta. (Juro que en vacaciones la veo!)

Flores blancas

¿Por qué se dejan flores en las tumbas?

Melody Simon miró confundida a la pequeña digimon que tenía enfrente. Era de color blanco, tenía orejas largas y un vestido que le recordaba a sus muñecas de cuando tenía ocho años.

Medoly pertenecía a Dats North America. Su trabajo, junto con su compañera Lillymon, era regresar a los digimons ilegales al Digimundo. Antes de conocer la existencia de estos seres, ella era una típica chica cool, a quién no le importaba el mundo y despreciaba a los chicos menos populares. Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados al conocer a Lillymon, y ella estaba agradecida por eso. Le hizo abrir los ojos, y convertirla en una mejor persona.

Pero, hace unas semanas un mensaje puso en alerta roja a todos las organizaciones de Dats del mundo. Japón había cerrado sus cuarteles y puesto bajo arresto a sus principales miembros. Poco después aparecieron rumores de que los más jóvenes miembros, habían recuperado sus memoria de alguna forma (lo que era casi imposible) e huido al Digimundo. También había el rumor de que un científico estaba tratando de borrar a los digimons…

Melody presentía toda iba a terminar en un desastre.

Y así sucedió…

Una bomba inter dimensional estalló en Japón, causando que la barrera entre el mundo Real y el Digital se quebrara. Y las cosas emporaron…un grupo de digimons llamado los Royal Knights, sirvientes del "dios" de Digimundo, empezaron a atacar las ciudades.

Medoly y sus compañeros trataron de detener su avance por Estados Unidos. Pero fue inútil. Luego, se enteró que su jefe de equipo había tenido una conversación con uno de los Royal Knights, después de una pelea. No sabía que le había dicho, pero fuera lo que fuera, hizo que el gigantesco digimon blanco se dirigiera a hablar con su "dios".

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue asombroso. Todos los digimons y humanos juntaron su digisoul para reparar el daño a la barrera. Justo en el mismo lugar donde había empezado todo. No tenía todos los detalles de lo sucedido en Japón, pero ese acontecimiento había salvado al mundo… y a la vez separarla, tal vez, para siempre de Lillymon. La puerta al Digimundo se iba a sellar por varios años y no se sabía cuando se iba volver a abrir.

Ahora, Medoly Simon, una chica de 17 años, rubia, bonita y en su traje de Dats, en su último día con Lillymon, estaba con esta pequeña digimon preguntándole algo tan simple.

¿Por qué no le contestas Melody?- le preguntó Lillymon, mirando divertida la expresión perdida de su compañera humana.

He…bueno… Se dejan flores en las tumbas para… recordar las cosas bellas de la persona que ha muerto.- le explicó Medoly, algo insegura de su respuesta.

Ha…entonces las flores sirven para recordar las cosas buenas que hizo esta persona, cuando estaba vivo.- dijo la pequeña digimon, con una carita inocente.- Muchas gracias. ¡Me has resuelto una gran duda!

Oye, espera un minuto.- la detuvo Medoly . –No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Uppss…Yo me llamo Lunamon.- dijo la digimon, con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, Lunamon, ¿no quieres te llevemos al Digimundo? – le ofreció Lillymon.- Es muy peligroso andar sola por el mundo humano.

No hay problema, yo sé el camino. Pero gracias de todas formas.- contestó ella y se alejó saltando.

¡Qué digimon tan rara!- dijo Melody, cuando Lunamon había desaparecido de su vista.

No es rara, sólo curiosa.- le contestó Lillymon, cambiando su expresión a una más seria.- Pero… creo que la he visto antes.

Digimundo, semanas después del cierre de la puerta inter dimensional

El Digimundo se ha recuperado de los terribles sucesos de hace unas semanas. No hay rastro alguno de la devastación causada por Kurata, en su intento por destruir a todos los digimons. En realidad, ya no queda ningún indicio de seres humanos hayan estado alguna vez en el Digimundo.

Excepto por una cosa…

¡Jefe, tengo hambre!- se quejó un Agumon, quién caminaba al lado de un joven humano. El humano japonés tenía pelo castaño, ojos marrones y piel clara. Su ropa se había desgastado por las mangas, debido a las constantes caminatas por el Digimundo.- ¡Aniki!

Ya, Agumon ya te escuché.- Masaru le contestó, ya aburrido de la actitud de su compañero.- Comeremos después de que expulsemos a esos Gazimon de la aldea de los Koromon.

Eso ya lo hicimos…- le recordó Agumon, con su estómago gruñendo de hambre.- Por eso tengo hambre.

Ah…si, casi lo olvido…- Masaru dijo algo avergonzado.- Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué tal si vamos al bosque y buscamos algo de comer?

¡Sí! – exclamó Agumon, levantando los brazos.- Levanten la mano quién quiere manzanas de carne y coles de mil sabores.

Pero antes de que pudieran ponerse en marcha, una fuerte ráfaga de viento les hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Un gran ser de color blanco pasó a gran velocidad sobre ellos, y desapareció en el horizonte en apenas unos segundos.

Aniki, ¿qué fue eso?- Agumon se paró, aun aturdido por el golpe.

No tengo idea, pero tenía mucha prisa.- le contestó él, molesto por la actitud de ese digimon.

Para cuando Agumon y Masaru regresaron de búsqueda de comida en el bosque, la tarde ya había caído. Mientras caminaban de regreso a la aldea de los Koromon, se encontraron con la sorpresa que estaba cubriendo sus casas mantas y tapando sus ventanas con hojas.

Oigan, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Masaru, mirando todo el movimiento en el pueblo.

Es que mañana es la gran nevada…- le dijo un Koromon, sin dejar de llevar una gran manta a su casa.

¿La gran nevada?- el humano miró hacia el cielo, confundido.- Pero el cielo está claro, ni siquiera hace frio.

Una vez al año hay una gran nevada que cubre todo el Digimundo, desde el gran desierto hasta el mar profundo.- le explicó otro Koromon que pasaba por ahí. – Nadie sabe por qué sucede eso, pero pasa todos los años.

Masaru, yo una vez escuché eso cuando era un Botamon…- Agumon se rascó la barbilla pensativo.- Tenía que ver con una canción para dormir… No la recuerdo toda, pero empezaba así: La gran nevada viene. Cubre tus puertas. Cubre tus ventanas…

"Que ahí viene la gran nevada. Es la diosa que llora por el guerrero caído. Son sus lágrimas las que caen del cielo. Llora, llora la diosa por su guerrero caído."- terminaron de cantar todos los Koromon de la aldea.

La diosa que llora…- Masaru recordó al extraño digimon blanco que los había tirado al suelo.- ¿Habrá sido ese digimon?

Y también hay que mantenerse alejados de los problemas. – dijo otro Koromon, mientras que otros repetían la última palabra en coro.

Porque los Royal Knights desaparecen ese día.- otro Koromon explicó.- ¡Y hay que esconderse de los digimons malos!

¿Qué desaparecen ese día? – preguntó Masaru sin creerse que los Royal Knights pudieran llegar a abandonar su deber de proteger el Digimundo… aunque solo fuera por un día. - ¡Vaya protectores de la justicia!... Un momento… ¿ustedes como saben eso?

Es que pasa todos los años.- dijo el Koromon que habló primero.- Es una tradición. Los digimons adultos saben que se acerca ese día porque Wisemon les dice que los Royal Knights tienen cara triste.

¿Cara triste? Pero, si siempre están con la cara seria, incluso Sleipmon.- Agumon dijo confundido.

Pero… recuerdas que vimos a Sleipmon hace un par de días… estaba muy pensativo… y más callado de lo normal.- Masaru le recordó a su compañero. Y luego agregó enojado.- Y cuando le pregunte si se sentía bien, dijo que no era de importancia y se fue sin decir ni un hasta luego. Juro que haré que me diga que le pasa…

Yo no haría eso…- dijo una voz grave y sabia detrás del ser humano.

Como predijeron los Koromon, una fuerte nevada azotó todas las regiones del Digimundo, cubriendo con una capa de nieve todo el suelo y congelando cada río y lago que estuvieran en su camino. En ese clima extremo, ningún digimon se atrevía a salir de sus casas y refugios; excepto un grupo de nueve digimons elite, que se hallaba en medio de una fuerte tormenta de nieve enfrente de un lago.

¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? – Omnimon observo su reflejo en el lago que empezaba a congelarse. – Alphamon-sama…

La tormenta ocultó la figura blanca y plateada que observaba al grupo del otro lado del lago.

La tormenta está empeorando…- Agumon miró por una abertura de la ventana.

Masaru y Agumon estaban dentro de la casa de uno de los Koromon. La casa era pequeña, pero era acogedora y cálida. Ambos tenían un plato de sopa caliente y estaban sentados frente a la estufa. Junto a ellos estaba un digimon de aura misteriosa, sentado sobre un gran libro abierto con dos esferas dando vueltas a su alrededor. El digimon era Wisemon. El Koromon le había ofrecido sopa pero el digimon mega la había rechazado educadamente.

¿Pasa esto todos los años? – preguntó Masaru al mega que asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los Royal Knights desaparecen durante esta catástrofe del clima? Podría ser una señal de un problema en la barrera digital, y ellos no estarían ahí para repararla.

Esta ventisca son las lágrimas de la diosa.- le explicó el digimon mega, mirando al cielo.- Llora por todos nosotros y por los que no quieren llorar. O más bien, por los que les da vergüenza llorar.

¿Por los que no quieren llorar? – preguntó confundido Agumon. - ¿Por quién llora?

Por su caballero.- la respuesta de Wisemon sorprendió tanto al humano como al novato.- Llora por el salvador de este mundo. – el mega suspiro.- Antes llovía… pero cuando llego el dios, se convirtió en ventisca. Esta nieve… es su rencor hacia los que se olvidaron de él y empezaron a alabar al nuevo dios.

¿Dios? Te refieres a Yggrdasil, ¿no?- Masaru dijo mirando con desconfianza a Wisemon.- ¿No eres uno de sus seguidores…?

Yo no tengo dios. Mi único amo es el tiempo y las dimensiones…- le contestó él, tranquilamente. Pero luego agregó enojado. – Yo no alabaría, igual que ella, a un ser que hizo olvidar al mundo su sacrificio y tomo su puesto como protector.

Él, él… solo te refieres a ese caballero cómo "él". – Masaru le contestó impaciente.- Dime ya su nombre.

Yo no soy el adecuado para decírtelo…pero si quieres saber la verdad…ve mañana a una montaña donde se encuentran los restos de un castillo.- Wisemon bajo de su libro y este se puso a los pies de Masaru y Agumon, mostrando una página con un gran mapa.- Pasando la gran cordillera blanca, ahí se encuentra un recordatorio sobre su sacrificio… Y de muchos más.

Antes de que el joven humano pudiera preguntarle algo más, el libro se cerro de golpe y desapareció en el aire… junto con su dueño.

Más allá de las grandes montañas del Norte se encuentra un valle, que alguna vez estuvo lleno de vida.

Lo que queda de este es una planicie con pastos amarillos cubriendo el suelo. Un pequeño río recorre en zigzag el paisaje, alimentando a un viejo y solitario roble. Pero hace muchos siglos, estuvo lleno de vida, con árboles grandes y erguidos, y de flores…

Y el castillo. Una gran fortaleza impenetrable, con sus hermosas murallas plateadas, sus torres, su gran puente levadizo… era ahora escombros…

Solo dos torres se mantenían en pie; una en el extremo y la central. La mayor parte de la muralla se había desmoronado y solo una pared quedaba completa. Solo eso quedaba… escombros.

Lady Dianamon…- dijo una Rabbitmon se acerco a la gran digimon de color blanco sin miedo. – Disculpe, lady Dianamon, pero el general Vikemon informa que los Royal Knights se acercan.

¿Se atreven a venir aquí después de tanto tiempo?- dijo ella, sin alguna emoción en su voz. - ¿Después de haber jurado lealtad a un falso dios?

Lady Dianamon… ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?- preguntó la Rabbitmon, preocupada por el estado emocional de su señora. Ella siempre había tenido una personalidad bipolar impredecible… y desde la muerte de…

Que no entren…- dijo de golpe Dianamon, sin mirar a su sirvienta.- Por nada del mundo dejen que entren… ya no merecen ese privilegio.

Pero señora, aunque no dudo de su criterio, los Royal Knights son muy poderosos.- contestó preocupada la Rabbitmon, sin temer a un castigo por su atrevimiento.- El general Vikemon podría morir junto con todo su ejército en el intento por detenerlos.

Tienes razón; mis problemas personales no deben nublar mis decisiones.- se disculpó la diosa del Olimpo, dándole una sonrisa amable a su sirvienta.- Yo misma me encargaré de ellos si se…ponen "difíciles". Mientras tanto, dile al general Vikemon que les de este mensaje…- y con una cara muy seria y amenazante dijo- Que nunca más se les ocurra poner un pie en este santuario.

Yo creo que ya nos perdimos…

¿Y para qué rayos te trajimos?- se quejó Masaru.

Gotsumon suspiró y siguió mirando el viejo mapa que llevaba en las manos. El digimon de piedra había sido alguna vez un enemigo de Masaru y de sus compañeros, hasta que fue convertido en un digi huevo y olvido todo su rencor hacia los seres humanos cuando renació.

Cuando Masaru y Agumon salieron de la aldea de los Koromon para dirigir al extraño lugar que Wisemon les había señalado, se encontraron con Gotsumon medio congelado en el camino. Después de una sopa caliente, el digimon de roca se ofreció a indicarles el camino al viejo castillo – que según él ya eran ruinas- porque tenía un mapa y no quería estar solo en el bosque con digimons malvados que se estaban aprovechando de la ausencia de los Royal Knights.

Shinegreymon los estaba llevando sobre su hombro mientras volaba sobre la gran cordillera. Masaru se acordó de las grandes cadenas de montañas que había visto hace tiempo en un libro durante sus clases de Geografía en el colegio. Al recordar su mundo, se preguntó así mismo como estarían sus padres y su hermana. Pensó también en Touma, Yoshino y en Ikuto. Realmente extrañaba su hogar y a sus amigos, pero ya no había marcha atrás en su decisión.

Ahora estaba más interesado en saber la razón de la ausencia de los Royal Knights. Según Gotsumon, los Royal Knights siempre se encontraban dispersados por el Digimundo (incluso otras dimensiones) manteniendo a raya a los digimons de lo más profundo del Continente oscuro y el orden. Según el digimon de roca, había muchos digimons virus que entraban de las zonas pobladas para imponer su mandato a la fuerza, y los caballeros se encargaban de regresarlos a su lugar de origen (siempre como digi huevos). Se debía a que "el guardián de las dimensiones estaba muerto", aunque ni Gotsumon no recordaba ni sabía quién había sido, y debido a eso los virus más peligrosos podían entrar a su antojo al Digimundo. Cuando Masaru le preguntó acerca del caballero muerto, el digimon novato no supo responderle. Solo sabía que era un triste desenlace sobre un héroe que murió trágicamente durante la guerra contra los Demon Lords.

¿Sabes que el caballero Omnimon tiene un segundo nombre? – le dijo Gotsumon al humano, dejándolo confundido.- Le llaman también Omega.

Aniki, ¿Omega no significa segundo?- le preguntó Shinegreymon, mirando hacia su hombro. Masaru pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

Si; algunos digimons ancianos dicen que Omnimon es el segundo al mando de los Royal Knights. – continuó Gotsumon.

¿Y dónde está... eh…el Alpha?- preguntó Masaru con interés.- ¿Dónde está su líder?

Nadie lo sabe. Y nadie se atreve a preguntarles a los caballeros.- puso su mano bajo su barbilla, y miro pensativo al cielo.- Pero recuerdo que una vez un digimon novato le preguntó eso a Omnimon y…bueno…

¿Salió corriendo por su vida?- dijo en broma Masaru, haciendo que Shinegreymon se riera.

No…bueno casi, porque antes de salir corriendo…- Gotsumon se dio unos golpecitos con su dedo índice en la cabeza.- Dijo que vio una gran tristeza y remordimiento en los ojos de Omnimon. Para mí que el susto le afecto la cabeza.

Remordimiento…- Masaru repitió la palabra pensativo.

Cerca del castillo hay una gran formación rocosa que protege la zona. Para llegar al castillo se debe entrar por una sola abertura y el camino para llegar es largo y tedioso. Si eres un ser humano; pero, si eres un digimon de gran tamaño como los Royal Knights el viaje se reduce a unas horas.

Al frente del grupo iba Omnimon, seguido de cerca por Craniummon y Gallantmon. Al final del grupo iban Alforceveedramon y Magnamon.

Una sombra observaba a los caballeros subir a pie la montaña, desde la cima de un risco. Sonrió de manera divertida y saltó hacia el lado de la cordillera donde estaba el grupo.

Sleipmon, quien estaba entre Duftmon y Ulforceveedramon, se volteó y miró hacia donde había estado hace un segundo la sombra.

¿Pasa algo, Sleipmon? – le preguntó Ulforcevvedramon, haciendo que el grupo se detuviera.

Me pareció…ver a alguien en ese risco.- contestó este mirando hacia el risco.

Tal vez estar tanto tiempo con los humanos ha arruinado tus sentidos, Sleipmon.- le dijo Duftmon, mirando a su compañero.

No, Sleipmon tiene razón.- Omnimon contradijo al estratega, mientras sacaba su espada.- Alguien nos sigue.

De forma sigilosa, la sombra se acercó lentamente al caballero que tenía más cerca. Se puso a una distancia corta, sin revelar su presencia… ¡Y salto!

¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA! – Minervamon, la diosa más joven del Olimpo, salto y abrazó por el cuello al caballero más cercano.

Magnamon no tuvo ni tiempo para voltearse cuando la digimon mega le saltó encima. En el pasado, Ulforceveedramon se habría reído de la "desgracia" de su compañero, pero ahora miraba la escena con sorpresa y algo de indignación.

¡Minervamon!- le reclamó Dynasmon, indignado.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Estoy saludando…así siempre lo hacía con…- la cara seria de los Royal Knights le impidió terminar la frase.- Vale, vale…- dijo ella como una niña pequeña, soltando a Magnamon.- Que aburridos se han vuelto. Creí que con la partida de Yggrdasil, las cosas iban a ser como antes.

Las cosas no pueden ser como antes.- dijo seriamente Magnamon, haciendo que la sonrisa de ella se desvaneciera.

Minervamon miró tristemente al grupo. Pero suspiró y sonrió inclinando la cabeza levemente.

Me alegra que hayan vuelto al santuario.- dijo la joven diosa más calmada.

Antes de que los Royal Knights pudieran contestarle un Fanbeemon se acercó volando a Minervamon y le susurró algo al oído. La noticia sobresaltó a la digimon mega, que miró perpleja al insecto novato.

¿Pasa algo malo?- le preguntó Gallantmon.

Es que otra vez Neptumon se enojó conmigo porque lancé bombas rosadas a su zona por error.- explicó ella nerviosa. – Verán, no eran para él, eran para…

No Minervamon, no nos des detalles.- Omnimon la paró.- Solo venimos a honrar la memoria de nuestro líder; no a conversar. – luego se dirigió a sus compañeros.- Vámonos.

Uno a uno los Royal Knights siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás; el único que miró fue Sleipmon. Pero al igual que sus compañeros, siguió adelante sin decir ni una palabra a la diosa.

¿Estás seguro que eso fue lo que dijo Dianamon?- le preguntó Minervamon a su pequeño sirviente, una vez que los caballeros estaban fuera del alcance de su voz.

Completamente, Minervamon.- le contestó el insecto preocupado.

Esto se va a poner feo.- dijo ella seriamente. – Será mejor que la haga entrar en razón antes que haga una locura.- y antes de irse le dijo al Fanbeemon.- Llama a su hermano si la situación empeora. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Este lugar es enorme.- Shinegreymon miró las grandes montañas, asombrado.- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar ese castillo?

Ruinas.- le corrigió Gotsumon, mirando el mapa.- Según este mapa… las ruinas del castillo deben estar pasando un nevado… ese que está ahí.- miró a Masaru, curioso.- ¿Por qué estás interesado en esa leyenda? La del caballero muerto.

Por algo que me dijo Wisemon…- Masaru contestó, recordando las palabras de ese enigmático digimon.

Llora por todos nosotros… por los que les da vergüenza llorar.

…es su rencor hacia los que se olvidaron de él y empezaron a alabar al nuevo dios.

… hizo olvidar al mundo su sacrificio y tomo su puesto como protector.

Yggrdasil era el dios y líder de los Royal Knights…- pensó Masaru, recordando los sucesos de hace unas semanas.- No dudaron en seguir sus órdenes… solo Sleipmon se negó… Los hizo olvidar… o… ¿olvidaron a propósito?

Masaru, mira.- Shinegreymon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Hay todo un ejército de digimons haya abajo.

Masaru y Gotsumon miraron hacia abajo y se quedaron en shock por la cantidad de digimons que estaban en el suelo. Varios Zudomon caminaban en fila recta hacia el gran nevado, seguidos por un Halsemon, y un grupo pequeño de Allomon, que estaba siendo dirigido por un Mooosemon.

Parece que van a una guerra…- murmuró Shinegreymon, deteniéndose para mirar pasmado al grupo.

Esas son las tropas de Dianamon, una diosa del Olimpo.- dijo Gotsumon, mirando nervioso al suelo. – Pero, son demasiados. Realmente parece que van a combatir.

No es posible…- Masaru miró la escena indignado.- Solo van unos meses sin su "dios" y ya inician una guerra por poder.

No es así; lady Dianamon odiaba a Yggrdasil. Se aisló de su mandato…- el novato le contestó, ofendido, al humano. – Lady Dianamon tiene una personalidad bipolar, pero nunca sacrificaría sus tropas por una guerra egoísta o un capricho. Ella respeta mucho la vida de sus sirvientes.

Entonces, ¿porque ha llamado a sus tropas? – Shinegreymon miró confundido a todo el ejército de digimons.

No lo sé, pero mantente a una distancia segura…- le sugirió Masaru, sin dejar de mirar al numeroso grupo. – Vamos a averiguar que están tramando.

Un ejército. Un ejército lo suficiente poderoso para retrasarlos unas horas. Un ejército siendo dirigido por Vikemon: el General de las tropas de Lady Dianamon.

Un ejército que les interrumpía el paso al santuario.

¿Qué significa esto, General Vikemon?- le demandó Craniummon, quebrando el incomodo silencio.

Por órdenes de Lady Dianamon, la Diosa del hielo del Olimpo, se les prohíbe el paso Royal Knights. – el viejo Genreral digimon les dijo, con firmeza. Su rostro mostraba una gran determinación; como si no le importara morir por enfrentarse a uno de los grupos más poderosos del Digimundo.

Hubo un segundo de completo de silencio entre ambos grupos. Los Royal Knights no mostraban ninguna emoción; pero Vikemon, pudo ver un destello de desconcierto en sus ojos.

¿Dianamon te ha ordenado esto?- le preguntó incrédulo Rodhoknightmon, levantando levemente su escudo.

Sí, y les manda un mensaje.- Vikemon los miró con una mirada, disimulada, llena de furia.- Que nunca más se les ocurra poner un pie en este santuario.

Este santuario le pertenece a todos los digimons que vienen a honrar su memoria.- Gallantmon argumentó.- Tenemos derecho de venir aquí.

Perdieron ese derecho cuando ofrecieron sus espadas a Yggdrasil.- les contestó con dureza Vikemon. – Ni siquiera regresaron cuando el santuario fue saqueado…- y agregó con pena, con la mirada al suelo.- Ella sufrió mucho… Su olvido y su promesa rota…- levantó la mirada; una mirada llena de indignación y rabia.- ¡Por las lágrimas que le hicieron derramar a Lady Dianamon, no voy a permitir que pasen! ¡PERDIERON ESE DERECHO HACE MUCHO!

Los Zudomon y Allomon que estaban detrás de él, soltaron al mismo tiempo un grito de guerra. Todo el ejército estaba dispuesto a pelear a muerte por su diosa.

¿Qué hacemos Omnimon?- Sleipmon miró la escena, desconcertado.

¿Peleamos o nos retiramos?- preguntó a Dynasmon a su líder, listo que seguir sus órdenes.

No deseamos pelear, Vikemon; solo queremos entrar al santuario, por unos minutos. Nos iremos lo más pronto posible.- Omnimon le dijo calmadamente al viejo general.

¿Te burlas de nosotros, Royal Knight?- le rugió un Allomon.

No los dejaríamos pasar ni aunque el mismo Yggdrasil nos amenazara con la eliminación permanente.- Moosemon, el capitán de los Allomon, dijo firmemente.

Si quieren pasar, tendrán que matarnos.- gritó un Zudomon levantando su martillo en forma amenazante.

Por favor; esto no tiene por que terminar una masacre.- Magnamon se puso al frente de su grupo, tratando de calamar al ejército.

¡NO TE ACERQUES MÁS! – un Zudomon, ya fuera por la ira o el temor a los Royal Knights, levantó su mazo y…- ¡Vulcan's Hammer!

Si no hubiera sido por sus rápidos reflejos, Magnamon no habría desviado el ataque y evitado que le cayera en la cara. Desafortunadamente, el rayo cayó muy cerca del grupo de Allomon. Los Allomons, al tener una naturaleza más salvaje, lo interpretaron como un ataque y empezaron a disparar bolas de fuego, sin que Moosemon pudiera detenerlos.

Los ataques no le hicieron daño alguno a los Royal Knights, pero los Allomon no se quedaron quietos. Se abalanzaron en manada contra los digimon mega, seguidos de cerca por otros Zudomon que también interpretaron mal las intenciones de los caballeros.

Vikemon ordenó al resto de su ejército que detuvieran la pelea, pero ya era tarde. Los Royal Knights se defendían de los ataques múltiples de los Allomon y los Zudomon; no pelaban en serio. En realidad, con un simple golpe bastaba para noquear a un Zudomon y a un grupo de Allomon.

La batalla era caótica; la nieve recién caída hacía más lentos los movimientos de los Royal Knights, y cada vez que un Zudomon o un Allomon salía de combate, dos más lo reemplazaban.

¡Esto es terrible!- exclamó Vikemon, avergonzado por la desobediencia de su ejército. Sacó sus dos grandes mazos.- Voy a…

¡ALTO!

La batalla se detuvo en seco. Todos los combatientes miraron hacia donde provenía la voz.

De un torbellino de nieve, apareció Minervamon, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Y al costado de ella estaba Dianamon. Una muy furiosa Dianamon.

Ya llegamos a la ruinas… ¿Qué es eso?

Masaru y Shinegreymon miraron hacia donde señalaba Gotsumon. Habían ido por otra ruta para evitar ser detectados por el ejército. (En realidad, el Halsemon los había visto y los obligó a regresar; solo que fueron por otro camino para no ser detectados de nuevo.) Abajo, estaban los Royal Knights, peleando con un grupo de Allomon y Zudomon, cuando de pronto aparecieron dos digimons.

¡Oh, es Lady Minervamon!- dijo Gotsumon señalando a la diosa.- Y la otra es Lady Dianamon.

Aniki, parece que Dianamon está furiosa…- Shinegreymon miró a la digimon blanca. – Me recuerda a la primera vez que vimos a Yoshino y la hiciste enojar.

Dirás, que la HICIMOS enojar.- le corrigió Masaru.

Esto está mal…- Gotsumon se mordió los dedos de sus manos, temblando.- Cuando Lady Dianamon se enoja no hay nadie que pueda pararla. Es como un huracán; nadie sobrevive a su paso. – y agregó más alterado.- ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Tranquilo Gotsumon, no creo que se vaya a enfrentar ella sola a todos los Royal Knights.- Masaru le dijo.

Lentamente, Gotsumon giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al humano.

Masaru Daimon… TÚ no sabes nada sobre Lady Dianamon.- Gotsumon le contestó con los ojos entre cerrados y una expresión de "no sabes el tremendo error que has cometido."- Ella es la MÁS peligrosa de todos los del Olimpo.- y con expresión de terror absoluto.- NADIE ha sobrevivido para contar la magnitud de su furia… Y cuando renacen, NUNCA vuelven a cruzarse por su camino.

La expresión de Gotsumon fue suficiente para causarles escalofríos por la espalda a Shinegreymon y a Masaru.

Y temo que ahora los Royal Knights están en su lista…- finalizó Gotsumon.

Royal Knights…- dijo Dianamon con una voz calmada, pero fría como el hielo.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

El ejército de Vikemon se le alejó lentamente de los caballeros; conocían muy bien a Dianamon, y estaban seguros que la diosa estaba al borde de su paciencia y auto control. Hasta el viejo general se estaba alejando de ella.

Si, Dianamon.- le contestó Omnimon, cuidando de no decir nada que pudiera hacerla enojar. Los demás Royal Knights se quedaron callados.

Bueno, ¿no es genial que estemos todos juntos después de tanto tiempo?- Minervamon habló alegremente, esperando romper la tensión entre ambos grupos. – Dianamon, ¿porque no dejas que entren unos minutos al santuario?

No.- le contestó ella, tan fríamente que Minervamon se alejó por el susto.- Este santuario pertenece a mi zona y nadie entra sin mi permiso.

Esta zona le pertenecía a Mercurimon.- le corrigió Gallantmon.

ERA de Mercurimon. Él me la obsequió luego de que el santuario fue profanado.- Dianamon contestó con una mirada amenazante. Pero, tristemente agregó.- No vinieron… no fueron a buscar a los responsables del saqueo… Solo obedecieron las órdenes de Yggdrasil. No les importó en absoluto.

Pero…- la diosa continuó sin esperar a los caballeros les respondieran.- En su lugar, atacaron el mundo humano. No habría molestado si hubieran acabado con los responsables de la masacre de hace una década. Pero, no…- con furia e indignación les gritó.- ¡Destruyeron todo un mundo! ¡No les importó acabar con cientos de familias, hermanos y hermanas! ¡Y se hacen llamar portadores de la justicia!

Dianamon, escucha por favor…- Sleipmon trató de calmar a la enfurecida diosa. Grave error.

¡Tú no te metas en esto! ¡Puedes no haber sido parte del ataque de al mundo humano, pero serviste a esa basura de Yggdrasil por mucho tiempo!- Dianamon contestó con brusquedad; todo su ejercitó y Minervamon se sobresaltaron cuando vieron que la diosa había perdido ya el control de sus emociones. - ¡Al diablo con ustedes! ¡Ya no merecen el privilegio de visitar su tumba! ¡NO VAN A PONER NI UN PIE EN ESTE LUGAR!

Peligro, peligro… ya perdió la paciencia….- Minervamon se alejó lentamente de su amiga, con puro terror (algo infantil). – Llamen a Apollomon…

Los Royal Knights también presintieron que el control de la diosa ya no estaba estable. Lentamente, retrocedieron. El único que no se movió fue Omnimon.

Si quieres desquitarte con alguien hazlo conmigo. – dijo el caballero, seriamente.- Yo soy responsable por las acciones de los Royal Knights.

Acaba de cavar su propia tumba…- Minervamon murmuró, mientras veía como el resto del ejército de Dianamon se escondía detrás de las formaciones rocosas más cercanas.- Tengo que intervenir.

Dianamon, por favor cálmate; hazlo por tu hermanita menor.- Minervamon se puso en medio de ambos, mirando a la diosa mayor, con una sonrisa inocente.

Muévete, Minervamon.- le contestó Dianamon, con una voz que llena de ira. Minervamon palideció ante la actitud de su amiga, y salió de un salto del lugar.

Una fuerte tormenta de nieve empezó a formarse detrás de la diosa del hielo. Dianamon sacó una gran lanza, que terminaba en ambos lados en una larga hoz, de su espalda. Torbellinos de nieve se empezaron a formar de la tormenta, listos para lanzarse sobre los Royal Knights.

Van a sufrir…-Dianamon murmuró con sin emoción alguna.- ¡VAN A SUFRIR POR TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO!

Los torbellinos de nieve se lanzaron con toda su fuerza hacia los caballeros, quienes se cubrieron con los brazos o sus escudos. El impacto fue tan fuerte que los mandó varios metros hacia atrás. Solo Omnimon mantuvo su posición, apenas retrocediendo un par de metros.

¡Tú vas primero, traidor!- la gritó Dianamon al líder de los caballeros.

Traidor; que ironía.- pensó Omnimon, mirando la hoz que estaba por partirle el brazo.- Así le dijimos a Sleipmon…- cerró los ojos.- Me lo merezco… ¿no lo crees…Alphamon- sama?

¡CLANK!

Omnimon esperó un terrible dolor en su brazo. Un segundo…dos segundos… tres segundos… Nada. El confundido caballero abrió los ojos y se quedó en shock por lo que vio.

¡Atacar a alguien que no se defiende, es la acción más cobarde de todas!- le reclamó Shinegreymon. Había frenado el ataque de Dianamon con su espada. Pero con las justas.

¡Ya lo escuchaste, Dianamon!- le gritó Masaru desde el hombro de su digimon.

¡Tú; tú eres el humano que derrotó a Yggdrasil!- exclamó sorprendida Dianamon saltando hacia atrás, a una distancia segura del digimon.

¡Masaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le demandó Sleipmon. – No sabes en el terrible problema que te has metido.

Digamos que vine aquí por curiosidad.- le contestó el humano, sin darle importancia a la advertencia de Sleipmon. – Quería saber de qué se trataba todo eso sobre la Gran Nevada y la leyenda del caballero no renacido.

¿Quién te lo dijo?- Craniummon le preguntó, incrédulo.

Wisemon; Wisemon nos contó parte de la historia.- le explicó Shinegreymon, sin bajar su espada. No quería arriesgarse a un ataque sorpresa por parte de Dianamon.

Ese digimon que se mete en asuntos personales…- murmuró enojado Rhodoknightmon.

Ohhhhhh… ¿con que este es el digimon mega que derrotó a Yggdrasil?- Minervamon se acercó de un salto a Shinegreymon. - ¡Hola, yo soy Minervamon!- abrazó al digimon dragón por el cuello.- Espero que seamos buenos aliados.

Minervamon con las justas llegaba al hombro de Shinegreymon, y al abrazarlo, este tuvo que agacharse. Por la actitud tan extraña de la digimon, el dragón no supo cómo reaccionar. Simplemente señaló a la digimon y miró a los Royal Knights.

Ignórala.- le contestaron todos ellos.

Minervamon, deja de hacer eso.- le ordenó Dianamon, suspirando avergonzada. (Inmediatamente Minervamon lo soltó) Y con una voz seria…- Masaru Daimon. Shinegreymon. Esta no es su pelea. Ustedes pueden entrar al santuario, si desean. Pero, no se metan en esto; es un asunto personal entre los Royal Knights y yo.

Lo siento mucho, señora. Pero uno de los Royal Knights es un compañero de Dats, y no vamos a dejar que le parta el alma por un capricho suyo.- le contestó Masaru, con firmeza.

¿Un capricho?- la diosa miró divertida al humano.- Mis acciones nunca son caprichos, Daimon. Si de caprichos se trata, Yggdrasil es el rey de ellos. – y mirando a los Royal Knights, agregó.- Y estos "caballeros" de aquí son los peones que cumplen todos los caprichos de su dios.

Ex –dios.- le corrigió Gallantmon, con voz seria.- Ya no le servimos más.

Sí, claro.- contestó Dianamon con sarcasmo.- Conociéndolos, buscarán a otro "dios" para darle sus espadas y sentido a sus patéticas y vacías existencias.- y con crueldad dijo.- Si yo fuera… "él", los odiaría en este momento con toda mi alma.

Masaru no entendía bien de quién se trataba ese "él'; pero por el comentario de Dianamon, dedujo que había sido un digimon importante para Royal Knights. Podía ver el remordimiento en los ojos de los caballeros.

Gotsumon tenía razón, Dianamon tiene una personalidad muy inestable…- murmuró el chico a Shinegreymon, cuando se dio cuenta que el novato no estaba con él.- ¿Y Gotsumon?

Lo tuve que dejar en el suelo.- Shinegreymon señaló al suelo. Ahí estaba Gotsumon al costado de Minervamon, sin dejar morderse las manos por los nervios.

Muy bien…- dijo Masaru, ignorando al cobarde de Gotsumon. Se dirigió a Dianamon.- ¿Quién te da derecho a tratarlos así? Si, es cierto que sirvieron a Yggdrasil; pero, se arrepintieron y nos ayudaron a salvar ambos mundos.

Dos de ellos ya eran digi huevos.- aclaró Gotsumon.

Te escuché, novato.- le dijo Duftmon, haciendo que el novato se pusiera aun más nervioso.

No sólo fue el mundo Humano, Daimon.- le aclaró la digimon mega. – Cualquier grupo se atreviera a levantarse contra Yggdrasil, incluso sólo verbalmente, recibía un castigo por parte de los Royal Knights. Se supone que los Royal Knights protegen al Digimundo y la vida de todos los digimon inocentes.- agregó con tristeza.- Esa fue su última petición. Que siguieran cuidando el futuro del Digimundo. Pero, no la cumplieron. La olvidaron… la dejaron atrás cómo si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Dianamon…- Minervamon miró con pena a su amiga.

No puedo perdonarlos…- dijo la diosa del hielo, cerrando los ojos.- No puedo ignorar que le dieron la espalda a su líder, su amigo… que lo olvidaron por completo.- y con una mirada de rabia contenida agregó.- ¿Qué clase de digimon.... decide olvidar a alguien que sacrificó su existencia por el bien de todos? ¿¡Qué clase de digimon olvida a un héroe que sacrificó su oportunidad de renacer para detener al más grande mal que azotó este mundo hace siglos!?

Los Demon Lords…- recordó Masaru lo que le había dicho Ikuto cuando les contó sobre Belphemon.- Ese caballero… sacrificó todo para salvar el futuro del Digimundo… ¿Y los Royal Knights lo olvidaron? Podría haber sido… su líder original…

La tormenta de nieve estaba empeorando. Junto con el autocontrol de Dianamon.

Masaru Daimon. Shinegreymon; salgan de aquí ahora.- les exigió Ulforceveedramon.

En el estado en que está Dianamon, podría destruir toda la zona.- agregó Duftmon, con su sable listo para defenderse.

¡Váyanse de aquí, ahora! – les ordenó Omnimon, sacando su espada.- ¡Es una orden!

Ni hablar, hasta que nos expliques exactamente que hicieron tú y tus compañeros para hacerla enojar tanto.- le reclamó Masaru, aferrándose al hombro de su digimon.

¡Sal de aquí con tu humano, Shinegreymon!- le dijo Dianamon levantó su lanza en forma amenazante.- ¡Los que van a sufrir son los Royal Knights!

¡Dices que odias a Yggdrasil, pero te estás comportando igual que él en este momento!- le reclamó Shinegreymon. Cuando dijo eso, un Zudomon perdió el conocimiento; Minervamon se quedó la boca abierta; Gotsumon rogó por piedad, y Sleipmon se dio una palmada en la frente. Shinegreymon acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida.

¿Qué…has… dicho?- le demandó Dianamon, completamente indignada.

Que está actuando igual que Yggdrasil cuando atacó el Mundo Humano.- le explicó Shinegreymon, firmemente.- Tu ejército está escondido detrás de esas rocas, muertos de miedo; le gritaste a Minervamon cuando trató parar tu descontrol; atacaste a Omnimon, quién ni siquiera se defendió, y tu tormenta está a punto de destruir el lugar, junto con el santuario. – y agregó con más énfasis.- ¡Te estás comportando igual que él! ¡ERES IGUAL DE CAPRICHOSA Y EGOÏSTA QUE ESA COMPUTADORA!

Retira lo que dijiste…- le amenazó Dianamon.

Yo apoyo lo que dijo Shinegreymon.- agregó Masaru.

Shinegreymon, si yo fuera tu buscaría un lugar para protegerme…- murmuró Ominmon, retrocediendo lentamente. –AHORA.

¿Por qué? – apenas preguntó el dragón… Unos poderosos torbellinos de nieve impactaron con fuerza contra Shinegreymon y a los Royal Knights. Minervamon cogió a Gotsumon y salió lo más rápidamente del campo de batalla.

Vikemon y todo su ejército se aferró con fuerza a las formaciones rocosas. Los torbellinos arrasaban con todo a su paso, tanto así que los Royal Knights y Shinegreymon tuvieron que entrar dentro de una profunda zanja, para salvarse de morir congelados.

Bien hecho, Shinegreymon.- le reclamó Magnamon, agachándose para evitar los destructivos torbellinos.

¡Compararla con Yggdrasil; es lo más insensato que has hecho hasta ahora!- Craniumnon le reprochó.

¡Creí que lo más insensato que había hecho era enfrentarme contra todos ustedes al mismo tiempo!- le corrigió Shinegreymon, en broma. Nadie se rió.- Vale, vale; mi error.

¿¡Porqué simplemente no la noquean cómo hicieron con él la primera vez que nos vimos!? - preguntó Masaru, aferrándose con fuerza al hombro de su compañero. Si Shinegreymon no lo hubiera protegido con su mano, estaba seguro que habría salido volando debido a los torbellinos.

Porque Dianamon tiene mucha influencia en el Digimundo; tiene un hermano de sangre que también es dios del Olimpo, y muchos digimons mega que estaban en contra de Yggdrasil forman parte de su ejército.- le explicó Sleipmon a Masaru. – Si la atacamos, será la excusa perfecta para iniciar una guerra contra nosotros; créeme que muchos digimons indeseables desean obtener nuestro puesto para controlar el Digimundo. Y saben como "convencer" a otros de que los sigan.

Además tiene razón…- murmuró Omnimon, bajando la mirada.- Realmente merecemos que nos odie con toda su alma.

¡YA BASTA!- gritó Masaru, cansado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¡A cada rato me hablan de su sacrificio; pero, no dicen ni siquiera cómo se llamaba! ¡Y qué lo olvidaron, ese es el colmo! – y agregó furioso.- ¿¡ ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR PORQUE OLVIDARON A SU LIDER!?

Porque es nuestra culpa…- murmuró en voz baja Dynasmon. – Porque lo dejamos morir. La vergüenza nos impide…

¿Lo dejaron morir?- preguntó incrédulo Shinegreymon.- ¡Explíquenmelo!

Cuando nuestro fundador, Imperialdramon, se enfrentó a él, era un peligroso virus que destruía todo a su paso…- le empezó a contar Omnimon, de forma solemne y triste.- le perdonó la vida… le dio una segunda oportunidad de comenzar; porque no era culpable de haber tenido una vida tan miserable y dolorosa.

La segunda vez que lo vi, era un digimon completamente diferente. Quería defender a los oprimidos y discriminados por ser diferentes; quería un mundo dónde los virus, vacuna, tipo humano y bestia pudieran convivir en paz, sin temer a la discriminación. Cuando llegaron los Demon Lords y mataron a Imperialdramon, él digi evolució a mega y nos mantuvo unidos. Fue un gran amigo y líder. Dianamon lo estimaba mucho… todos los del Olimpo…los guerreros Legendarios…lo admiraban…Pero…- continuó con remordimiento en su voz. – Pero durante la batalla final… cuando estábamos al borde de nuestras fuerzas…el último Demon Lord absorbió la data de sus compañeros caídos y… se convirtió en el ser más horrendo que te puedas imaginar.

Ya no podíamos seguir peleando… el Digimundo estaba completamente devastado… varios de nuestros aliados estaban permanentemente borrados… y él…- Omnimon agregó con rabia.- Se sacrificó… sacrificó su existencia para salvarnos a todos… sin que pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarlo… Vimos como su digi huevo se destruía junto con el de ese demonio. Y todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas de un mundo mejor… murieron con él. El Digimundo había perdido su protector.

Y llegó Yggdrasil…- murmuró Masaru.

Él prometió restaurar el Digimundo; poner orden; ser nuestro protector…- continuó Omnimon.- Nos dijo que si nos volvíamos sus sirvientes, nos haría más poderosos. Porque era una vergüenza que los guardianes del Digimundo fueran tan débiles.

Y le creyeron; le creyeron cada mentira, ¿verdad?- les dijo Shinegreymon, sintiendo lástima por el caballero.

Dianamon jamás nos perdonó; cuando anunciamos como nuevo líder a Yggdrasil, ella salió corriendo de la sala conteniendo las lágrimas…- Omnimon siguió, con la mirada baja.- Y con el paso del tiempo, empezamos a olvidar las enseñanzas de nuestro maestro y nuestro anterior líder. Hasta que llegaron ustedes…y nos hicieron abrir los ojos. Pero muy tarde… estoy seguro que él debe odiarnos por nuestra debilidad.

El grupo se quedó el completo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los torbellinos que se estrellaban con fuerza contra las rocas.

Yo no lo creo…- murmuró Masaru, haciendo que los Royal Knights lo miraran. Masaru subió el volumen de su voz.- Creen lo último que pensó su líder fue en el dolor, en que no podían ayudarlo… No, lo que él pensaba en ese momento era en todos sus amigos y vidas inocentes que estaban peligro. Yo creo que lo único de lo que se arrepintió, fue no poder haberse quedado con ustedes más tiempo. Como le pasó a mi padre y a Bancholeomon.

Masaru…- Sleipmom dijo sorprendido por las palabras del chico.

Yo creo, no, yo afirmo… que lo único que él debe sentir en este momento es una gran tristeza porque sus amigos lo olvidaron.- Masaru continuó, firme en sus palabras.- Sino yo hubiera mantenido la memoria de mi padre conmigo; si me hubiera dejado vencer por el dolor, no habría llegado a conocer a Agumon. No hubiera podido superar la digi evolución corrupta de Shinegreymon; vencer a Kurata con la ayuda de mis compañeros, y no habríamos detenido a Yggdrasil; jamás debes dejar que el dolor te supere, porque no avanzas y decepcionas a todas las personas que están contigo.

Masaru, Aniki, eso ha sido los más…- Shinegreymon quiso decir algo, pero se quedó paralizado de pronto.

¿Shinegreymon?- Masaru miró preocupado a su compañero. - ¿Te sientes bien?

De pronto, el digimon dragón colapsó y cayó de cara al suelo. Masaru se aferró con fuerza a su compañero para no caerse.

¡Shinegreymon!- Masaru bajó de su hombro, y corrió hacia él.- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Está inconsciente.- Omnimon examinó a dragón, frente a la mirada preocupada de Masaru.

Ya no estorbará en este asunto…- Dianamon apareció detrás de grupo, sobre la zanja.- Lo he puesto a dormir con mi Goodnight moon; no despertará en varias horas.- sacando su lanza, dijo frívolamente.- Terminemos con esto, mis queridos caballeros.

¡Deja de hacer esto!- le demandó Masaru, furioso.- ¿¡Crees que eres la única que sufre por su muerte!? ¡Los Royal Knights también sufrieron, más que tú, incluso!

¡Pero nunca lo demostraron!- argumentó ella, levantando su lanza.

Los Royal Knights saltaron fuera de la zanja, apartándose lo más lejos posible de Masaru y Shinegryemon. Un rayo de hielo salió disparado del arma de Dianamon; cuando falló en darles a los caballeros, se dividió en varios y regresaron contra ellos. Estos impactaron con fuerza contra sus objetivos, causándoles un ligero daño, pero congelaron partes de sus cuerpos.

Ya no son tan fuertes sin Yggdrasil, ¿verdad?- se burló ella. - ¡Arrow of Artemis!

¡Despierta Shinegreymon!- le reclamó Masaru, dándole golpes a su casco. -¡Tenemos que detener a esa loca de Dianamon!

No llames loca a mi hermana.- le advirtió Minervamon, detrás de él. Dejo a Gotsumon en el suelo.-No vengo a atacarte; quiero detener esta locura.

Pues ayúdame a despertar a Shinegreymon.-le pidió él, señalando a su compañero desmayado.

Muy bien.- dijo ella. Sacó su espada y… le pinchó la cola a Shinereymon.

¡AHHHH!- Shinegreymon se levantó de golpe.- ¿¡Quién fue el chistoso!?

Todo el mundo sabe que el punto más sensible de un dragón es su cola.- sonrió Minervamon, como una niña pequeña. Masaru la miró con los ojos entre cerrados, y preguntándose: ¿Realmente es una diosa del Olimpo?

¡Peleen en serio!- les demandó Dianamon a los Royal Knights.

Los caballeros no querían lastimar a la diosa; esquivaban todos sus ataques lo más rápido que podían, esperando a que ella se cansara. Lo que no sabían realmente, es que Dianamon había estado guardando su rabia por muchos siglos, y esta le daba una fuerza imparable… devastadora…

No podemos seguir así.- le dijo Gallantmon a Omnimon, luego de esquivar otro torbellino de nieve.- Si esta pelea continua, terminará arrasando con todas la cordillera, incluyendo el santuario.

Acepto cualquier sugerencia en este momento.- le contestó Omnimon.- ¡Duftmon!

¡Sigo planeando una estrategia!- le contestó el caballero leopardo, evitando a penas otro torbellino de nieve.

¡Hay que dejarla inconsciente; como sugirió Daimon!- Ulforceveedramon sugirió, protegiéndose con sus brazos de varias de flechas de hielo.

Si calculamos mal, y convertimos a Dianamon en un digi huevo, habrá toda una revolución en el Digimundo.- le advirtió Dynasmon.

¿Entonces qué sugieres?- Rhodoknightmon le reclamó, saltando fuera del alcance de otro torbellino.

Traer a su hermano; tal vez la haga entrar en razón… ¡Ahhh!- Magnamon se tuvo que tirar al suelo, antes que una gran estalagmita de hielo lo atravesara.

¡No escuchó las palabras de Minervamon; dudo que escuché a su propio hermano!- Craniumnon partió a la mitad otra gran estalagmita con su lanza.

Estamos en desventaja; Dianamon tiene toda la fuerza de su elemento a su favor.- Sleipmon dijo, cubriéndose con su escudo.- ¡Y cada minuto que pasa su elemento se descontrola más y más!

Dianamon no escuchaba ninguna de las conversaciones de los Royal Knights. Solo estaba enfocada en destruir a esos traidores; mientras concentraba toda su fuerza en pelear, empezó a recordar…

_¿Así es que tu eres Grademon?- le preguntó ella a un joven caballero de armadura naranja._

_El caballero le contestó con una sonrisa._

_Exacto, Lady Dianamon.- dijo él con una voz amable y sincera._

_Es increíble; hace unos años eras una terrible bestia sedienta de data, y ahora eres un caballero… un defensor de la justicia.- Dianamon dijo de manera divertida.- ¿Quién diría? Renacer realmente te cambia._

_Yo no renací.- le contradijo él, sorprendiendo a la diosa.- Imperialdramon me regresó a mi estado novato, y… bueno, volvía empezar._

_Hubo un silencio profundo. El viento movió suavemente el pasto verde del campo, asemejándolo a las olas del mar._

_Antes de conocer a Imperialdramon, yo solo sabía lo que era el dolor, y la discriminación.- le empezó a contar el digimon perfecto.- No había nada más para mí. Todo el mundo me rechazaba y me daba la espalda; me decían que era malvado por mi apariencia agresiva. Y me lo creí…Creí que no tenía bondad en mi alma…- Luego miró al cielo.- Hasta que Imperialdramon me lo explicó; un digimon no nace malvado; no importa si tu apariencia es horrenda, o su tu atributo es un virus. La maldad nace dentro de uno por la falta de bondad y compresión. Imperialdramon me dio la mano para ayudarme a salir de esa maldad; de esa horrible oscuridad. Fue el primer digimon que hizo algo amable por mí._

_¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- Dianamon le preguntó curiosa._

_Voy a evitar que otros digimons sufran lo que yo tuve que pasar.- le dijo Grademon, con convicción.- Voy a enseñarles a las nuevas generaciones a no discriminar a los demás, por ser diferentes o por tener otro atributo._

_¿Qué planeas?- se rio ella.- ¿Crear un mundo perfecto?_

_No; no existen los mundos perfectos.- le contestó él, serenamente.- Yo le diré a todos los mi mensaje; los que no me escuchen… bueno, no puedo obligarlos a escuchar. Pero estoy seguro, que hay cientos de digimons dispuestos a oír mi pensamiento._

_Es un sueño muy infantil.- Dianamon miró de forma divertida y a la vez conmovida al caballero._

_Es un sueño, que algún día se podrá volver realidad.- le contestó él.- Porque AHORA creo en la bondad del Digimundo. _

Alphamon…- murmuró Dianamon.

_¡Tenemos que mantenernos unidos!- Alphamon se encontraba enfrente de varios digimons, incluyendo a los dioses del Olimpo y los guerreros Legendarios. Detrás de él estaban el resto de los Royal Knights.- Los Demon Lords nos quieren quitar nuestro derecho a elegir, de ser libres. Quieren poner su mandato por la fuerza, sin importarles cuántas vidas destruirán para lograrlo.- miró con determinación a todos los digimons reunidos.- No debemos permitirlo… Este es nuestro mundo. Es nuestro hogar, y nadie tiene el derecho de elegir el futuro de otro por medio de la violencia. ¡Vamos a pelear por nuestro futuro! ¡Y para lograrlo debemos mantenernos unidos! ¡Juntos liberaremos al Digimundo de la tiranía de los Demon Lords! ¿¡Quién está conmigo!?_

_Varias voces se unieron a la de Alphamon, incluyendo la de Dianamon. _

¿Por qué Alphamon…? – murmuró Dianamon, conteniendo las lágrimas.

_¡Vamos horrible bestia; dame tu mejor golpe!- Alphamon retó al gigantesco demonio que se hallaba delante suyo. A pesar, de que una de sus grandes garras le había atravesado el estómago._

_¡Si deseas morir, con gusto lo haré!- le contestó el horrendo demonio, usando las siete voces de los Demon Lords.- ¡Eh! ¿Qué diablos?_

_El cuerpo de Alphamon empezó a rodearse por una energía increíble. Un aura dorada cubrió todo su cuerpo, y también al demonio._

_¡BASTA!- chilló la bestia tratando de soltarse. Pero Alphamon aferró sus manos a la garra del demonio.- ¡IDIOTA! ¡NOS MATARÄS A AMBOS! ¡Desapareceremos para siempre del Digimundo!_

_El resto de los Royal Knights sobrevivientes y los dioses del Olimpo, miraron la escena incapaces de ayudar. Los guerreros Legendarios, incluyendo a otros poderosos aliados habían caído durante la batalla._

_¡Alphamon!- Omnimon gritó, incapaz de levantarse. Las heridas que tenía eran demasiado graves._

_¡Omnimon, te dejo a cargo cómo líder de los Royal Knights!- Alphamon le dijo, sin mirarlo.- ¡Por favor… sigan protegiendo… a los inocentes…la justicia… del Digimundo!_

_En una explosión de luz, tanto como caballero y demonio… desaparecieron._

_¡ALPHAMON!_

Nadie te recordó… todas tus esperanzas…- Dianamon dijo con rabia y dolor.

_Yo soy Yggdrasil…- dijo la misteriosa identidad a los Royal Knights. Era un ser enorme, completamente blanco… y omnipotente.- He escuchado sus plegarias y ruegos… He venido a proteger el orden del Digimundo….-y agregó con énfasis.- La justicia de este mundo. Pero, para lograrlo, necesito de su ayuda._

_¿Nuestra ayuda?- preguntó Omnimon, no muy convencido. Sus compañeros también miraban con desconfianza a ese ser._

_Ustedes son los Royal Knights; alumnos de Imperialdramon…y ex – seguidores de Alphamon, el guardián de la justicia.- dijo el gran ser, sorprendiendo a los caballeros.- Si me obedecen, yo les prometo darles todo el poder necesario para derrotar a cualquier enemigo, virus o demonio que amenace el Digimundo y las dimensiones. _

_¿Y porque deberíamos aceptar tu oferta?- preguntó Craniummnon._

_Porque es una vergüenza, que los guardianes del Digimundo sean tan débiles.- les contestó Yggdrasil fríamente. – Los débiles no sobreviven ni cumplen sus metas; y por ser débiles, su líder original tuvo que morir.- y agregó con compasión.- Yo les prometo que nunca más pasaran por ese dolor; conmigo, olvidarán esa vergüenza de sus pasados… y no tendrán que temer nunca más al fracaso. Nunca más le fallarán al Digimundo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?_

Maldito seas Yggdrasil… estúpidos Royal Knights.- Dianamon dijo con rabia.

_¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?- les demandó Dianamon a los Royal Knights, mirándolos con furia e indignación.- Admito que su labor cómo guardianes les quita gran parte de su tiempo… Pero hace años que no van al santuario; y no sólo eso. ¿¡Qué paso con ese ataque a esos digimons megas!? _

_Se oponían a Yggdrasil.- le contestó Omnimon, con frialdad._

_Cualquiera que amenace a Yggdrasil, amenaza el orden y la justicia del Digimundo.- agregó Duftmon._

_Y no podemos permitirlo.- finalizó Craniummon._

_Pero… ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa?- dijo ella horrorizada.- Solo estaban expresando su opinión respecto a su dios. ¡No era necesario matarlos! ¡Alphamon no querría esto!_

_¡Alphamon está muerto!- Omnimon le contestó, duramente.- Se ha ido Dianamon, y nunca más regresará. Deja de recordar el pasado… las cosas no pueden ser como antes. Madura Dianamon. Alphamon se fue y con él, el antiguo orden del Digimundo. Ahora Yggdrasil es nuestro protector._

_Dianamon se quedó en shock por las palabras de Omnimon. Miró incrédula al resto de los Royal Knights; ninguno dijo nada para negar las palabras de su líder._

_Ustedes… ¿cómo? – dijo ella sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.- Después de su sacrificio… lo olvidan así… como si nada….Ustedes…_

_Dianamon salió corriendo del gran roble. Cuando su hermano y el resto de los dioses del Olimpo la vieron salir de esa forma, con lágrimas en sus ojos, se quedaron congelados por unos segundos. Minervamon fue detrás de ella para consolarla, mientras el resto de los dioses trataba de detener a su hermano de partirles la cara a los Royal Knights._

_Déjenla ir…- Yggdrasil les dijo a sus caballeros.- Tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta que esas emociones no le servirán de nada. Con lágrimas no se recupera el pasado. Recuerden que eso fue lo primero que les enseñe. _

¡Estúpido Yggdrasil!- la tormenta de nieve empeoraba más y más, conforme las emociones de Dianamon se desbordaban.- ¡Estúpidos Royal Knights! ¿Por qué Alphamon? ¿Por qué todos te olvidaron? ¡Yo jamás te olvide; ni a mis hermanos caídos, ni a los guerreros Legendarios!

_Yo quiero un mundo donde nadie sea discriminado…_

Alphamon…- sollozó Dianamon. Grandes bloques de hielo se formaban a su alrededor.

_Dianamon, yo te prometo que el sacrificio de tus hermanos no será en vano…._

Lo siento, Alphamon.- lloró ella.- No pude mantener tu memoria en las nuevas generaciones. No pude hacer entrar en razón a los Royal Knights.

¡DIANAMON!- gritó una voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La nieve ya cubría toda la cordillera; Vikemon y su ejército estaban cubiertos hasta el cuello por la nieve. A los Royal Knights ya les estaba empezando a afectar severamente el frío, reduciendo su calor corporal a niveles críticos. Incluso Sleipmon ya estaba empezando a congelarse.

Shinegreymon Burst Mode atravesó de un golpe los grandes bloques de hielo que la rodeaban. Tuvo que atravesar cómo cinco gigantescos bloques del tamaño de un iceberg para llegar a ella.

¡Dianamon, detén esto!- le reclamó Masaru, apoyándose en la mano de su digimon.- ¡Se que te lastimaron! ¡Pero no lograrás nada de esta forma! – Levantó más su voz.- ¿¡Crees que él querría esto!? ¡Qué te vengaras de esta forma! ¡NO!

¡Aunque no lo creas, los Royal Knights sufrieron más que tú su pérdida! – Shinegreymon continuó, tratando de llegar a ella con su mano libre. - ¡Él era su líder! ¡Y no pudieron salvarlo! ¡Ponte en su lugar por un segundo! ¡Piensa cuánto debieron haber sufrido su pérdida! ¡Todo ese dolor; esa impotencia; que nunca lo viste en sus ojos, Dianamon!

Dianamon recordó…

Si recordó los días en que Alphamon estaba vivo, cuando era Grademon. Los felices que eran los Royal Knights; claro que tenían discusiones, problemas para definir qué tipo de justicia era apropiada para el Digimundo. Y rió por dentro, recordando como el pobre de Grademon siempre era el que tenía que dar el voto decisivo para el desempate. Él fue un gran amigo para los Royal Knights… como un hermano menor para el grupo.

Imperialdramon se reía frente a esas discusiones. Y cuando murió… el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia que sintieron los caballeros… Y como Alphamon les había devuelto la esperanza.

Y se dio cuenta… que los Royal Knights habían perdido DOS veces a alguien importante en sus vidas. Dos veces pasaron por ese dolor. Dos veces perdieron a su líder. Y no sólo a ellos dos, sino también a valiosos amigos y aliados durante la guerra contra los Demon Lords.

Y con tanto dolor… sus corazones se enfriaron… se cerraron.

Y Yggdrasil, se había aprovechado de ese dolor.

El dolor, el remordimiento… fue disfrazado con rabia y frialdad.

Nunca lo vio… nunca vio ese dolor en sus ojos. Porque fue demasiado caprichosa para aceptar que aun quedaba algo de los Royal Knights que ella había conocido de joven.

Pero ella ya los había visto de nuevo como eran antes… cuando Sleipmon se negó a seguir las órdenes de Yggdrasil… cuando ayudaron a los humanos a salvar ambos mundo. Incluso Rhodoknightmon y Duftmon admitieron que seguir a Yggdrasil había sido la peor decisión de sus vidas.

Si; ellos habían regresado.

Y les dolía haber olvidado a Alphamon.

Habían venido al santuario a honrar su memoria.

Y no la habían atacado cuando les impidió el paso.

Ellos… habían regresado… incompletos, pero habían regresado.

La tormenta fue perdiendo fuerza, lentamente. Poco a poco, la nieve empezó a derretirse y el clima frio pasó a ser cálido.

Shinegreymon Burst Mode sostenía con su mano libre la lanza de Dianamon. La diosa no hizo nada para reclamarla.

Dime humano…- murmuró Dianamon, con una voz suave y calmada.- ¿Qué mundo piensas construir?

Quiero un mundo… donde humanos y digimons puedan convivir en paz…- Masaru le contestó de forma firme, pero amable. – Un mundo donde no hayan peleas innecesarias solo porque somos seres diferentes.

Sabes que eso es casi imposible…- le contradijo ella.

No tiene que ser un mundo perfecto…- Shinegreymon le contestó.

Dianamon miró sorprendida al digimon. Y por un momento… creyó ver a Alphamon.

¿Se acabó?- preguntó Gotsumon, saliendo detrás de una formación rocosa.

Paro…- murmuró incrédulo Omnimon.- Realmente la detuvo.

Ese humano es muy diferente al resto.- agregó Gallantmon.

Dianamon se quedó ahí parada. Su rostro reflejaba una gran calma. Como el cielo después de una tormenta.

Minervamon se acercó a su amiga, alegre por que todo había acabado, pero a la vez preocupada porque estaba segura que ella había usado toda su energía en la pelea.

Dianamon estaba exhausta; con la justas podía mantenerse en pie. Miró a Shinegreymon… a los Royal Knights… a Minervamon… a su ejército… y todo el caos que había causado.

Lo siento…- murmuró ella, con una mirada llena de tristeza.- Esta no era la forma… Él… no hubiera querido esto. – Agachó la cabeza.- Tenías razón Shinegreymon; me comporté igual que Yggdrasil… y no vi el daño que les hacía a mis sirvientes y semejantes. Perdónenme.

¡Dianamon, cuanto me alegra que regresarás a la normalidad!- exclamó Minervamon abrazando a su amiga; la diosa de hielo casi perdió el equilibrio, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

Toma, confío que la usarás de forma más… calmada. – Shinegreymon le devolvió la lanza a la diosa.

Gracias… por sacarme esa rabia de mi corazón.- dijo ella.- Gracias, a ambos.

Dianamon…- Omnimon se acercó a la diosa. Igual que sus compañeros, tenía raspones en su armaduras debido a las estalagmitas y la escharcha le cubría algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Omnimon… yo…- la diosa quiso decir algo. Pero el caballero se agachó frente a ella, bajando la cabeza.

Dianamon, te pido perdón. – el caballero habló con voz tranquila pero auténtica. – Nunca debí dejar que el dolor cegara mi juicio; te lastimé profundamente. No sólo a ti, sino también a cientos de vidas inocentes, digimons y humanos por igual. Olvide la memoria de mi líder… - levantó la mirada y vio a la diosa a los ojos.- Lady Dianamon, yo soy el único responsable por las acciones equivocadas de los Royal Knights. Entenderé si nunca me perdonas; pero, por favor, no culpes al resto de mis hermanos.

No, Omnimon.- le contradijo Craniummon, agachándose también.- Nosotros también le entregamos nuestras espadas a Yggdrasil, y dejamos que nos usara para sus fines no honorables. – Dirigiéndose a Dianamon.- Dianamon, te pido desde lo profundo de mi alma perdón, por haber lastimado tu confianza y traicionado tu amistad de esa horrible forma.

Los demás Royal Knights también se agacharon, bajando la cabeza. Dianamon se quedó sorprendida por la acción de los caballeros.

Ustedes…- murmuró ella, con una voz comprensiva y calmada. Pero luego les dio la espalda y agregó de forma seria. – Lo dicho y hecho, hecho está. Nada va a cambiar lo que hicieron. Pero…- los Royal Knights levantaron la mirada expectativos.- Han regresado… no completos, pero han regresado. Han recuperado un parte de su determinación que tenían cuando él estaba vivo…- miró hacia atrás y les dedico una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva.- Los perdonaré… por que recordaron. Pero solo por eso y nada más.

¡Vikemon!- llamó la diosa a su general.

¡Si señora!- se levantó de golpe el viejo general, junto con el resto de su ejército.

Vámonos a casa. Los Royal Knights pueden pasar al santuario.- la diosa antes de irse, le dijo a Masaru.- Tus sueños son muy nobles, humano. Pero ten cuidado… a veces estos no se cumplen y quedan en el pasado.

Se cumplen si te esfuerzas.- le contestó Masaru con una sonrisa.

Dianamon lo miró por unos segundos, y asintió.

Se fue caminando seguida por su ejército (quienes estaban aliviados que ella estuviera calmada de nuevo).

¿Con que…este es el santuario? – preguntó Masaru, mirando el lugar.

El humano, Agumon y Gotsumon se hallaban con los Royal Knights dentro de los restos de la torre central. Había unas columnas destruidas e inclinadas cerca de la gran entrada, y una fina capa de nieve cubría el lugar. En medio del lugar, una espada dorada de mango negro estaba incrustada en el suelo, con una cinta verde atada a uno de sus extremos.

Dijeron que lo habían saqueado…- Agumon dijo, mirando la gran espada.

Sí; pero lo que se llevaron fue el último fragmento de data de él que sobrevivió a la pelea contra los Demon Lords.- le explicó Sleipmon, mirando la espada.

¿Quién lo robo?- le preguntó Masaru. Por la expresión de los caballeros, el joven humano se dio cuenta que…

¡Aniki, mira!- exclamó Agumon, señalando el suelo.

La nieve empezó a derretirse y pastos verdes empezaron a cubrir todo el lugar. Y entre la hierba… salieron capullos de flores de color blanco. Y lentamente, estas empezaron a abrirse.

Eran simples, pequeñas… y hermosas.

¿Flores?- preguntó confundido Gotsumon, examinado las plantas recién nacidas.

Es tradición… en mi mundo, dejar flores en las tumbas.- Masaru murmuró.- Te hacen recordar las cosas buenas que hizo la persona en vida.

Dianamon…- pensó Omnimon, mirando la tumba de su líder.- Te prometo Alphamon… que tu sacrificio y tu memoria no volverán a ser olvidados…

Se llamaba Alphamon…- le dijo Omnimon al humano, y a los dos digimons novatos.- Y fue el digimon más honorable y valiente que el Digimundo tuvo.

¿Alphamon?- dijo Masaru. Y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Agumon.- Adivine su nombre a la primera.

Eres muy inteligente Aniki.- Agumon lo felicitó, mientras Gotsumon giraba los ojos, como si estuviera diciendo: Si, claro.

¿Me podrían contar un poco más sobre él?- preguntó el humano, educadamente.

Yo también, por favor.- Agumon agregó, entusiasmado.- Quiero saber cómo era el mayor héroe del Digimundo.

La historia es larga.- le advirtió Craniummon.

No importa; tienen todo un día para contarla, ¿no?- Masaru les recordó.

¡Yo no regreso al bosque antes de que ustedes, Royal Knights, vuelvan!- agregó Gotsumon.

Bueno, tenemos un día.- Sleipmon suspiró, sonriendo levemente.

Mientras los Royal Knights empezaban a contarles las primeras partes de la historia de Alphamon, una figura observaba desde la entrada al grupo.

Bienvenidos de vuelta…- murmuró Minervamon, con una sonrisa cálida.

_El fin es el comienzo de algo nuevo._


End file.
